


Stingray

by Funke-Faust (crimsonherbarium)



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Corvette Stingray, Episode: s01e06 Hero, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Kronen von Wolf Being a Bastard, Kronen von Wolf's Car, M/M, irk what's going on between Juzo and Kronen but there's somethign isn't there, juzo gets road head, no beta we die like men, or Hate Blow Jobs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/Funke-Faust
Summary: Fuck, Kronen’s stupid car really was too small for this.
Relationships: Inui Juuzou/Kronen von Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Stingray

Fuck, Kronen’s stupid car really was too small for this.

It was far too small for Juzo even under the best of circumstances. No matter how he tried to adjust the seats and rearrange himself, it always felt like there was more of him outside the car than there was inside it. 

Kronen’s slender hand gripped Juzo through the fabric of his trousers and he found himself feeling suddenly very grateful that he wasn’t capable of blushing. Say what you would about his face—and god knew most people did—there were certain advantages of being built like this. 

Though Kronen was definitely putting his poker face to the test. 

“Someone’s going to see us,” Juzo growled as Kronen undid his belt and slipped his hand past his waistband. 

“Do you really think anyone’s going to come close enough to investigate once they get a good look at you?” Kronen smirked. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Juzo looked away, his breath hitching in his throat as Kronen’s fingers closed around his cock. Kronen leaned over from the driver’s seat, close enough that Juzo could feel his breath on his sensitive skin. 

“Inui.”

Kronen’s eyes flicked upward as Juzo turned as much as the cramped space would allow to meet his gaze. 

“Hm?”

“Get so much as a smudge on the leather and I will personally disassemble you one piece at a time.”

Juzo’s retort died in his throat as Kronen dipped his head and swallowed him. He clenched his teeth and made a fist against his thigh, biting back a growl, not wanting to give Kronen the satisfaction. He toyed with the idea of making changes to his sensory processing. His pain receptors weren’t the only ones he could modulate if he felt like it. He could make this as easy or as difficult as he wanted to. If he really wanted to.

Even though the figurative jury was still out on Kronen, Juzo couldn’t deny that his mouth still felt pretty damn good on his cock. The warmth of him was incongruent with his usual icy demeanor, and the way he flicked his tongue every time he dipped his head was maddening. He worked the shaft with his hand as he sucked. Kronen’s fingers were no less dexterous in this context than they were when he was throwing those damned needles of his. 

Juzo took a deep breath and let it out slow, wishing that he had a cigarette to smoke. No such luck, though. Even if he’d been able to light up without moving Kronen off him, the EMS agent would without a doubt kill him if he smoked in his Corvette. Why he cared so much about the piece of junk was beyond Juzo, but in the end it didn’t really matter. By now Kronen would have figured out where the trigger points for his extensions were, and Juzo knew with absolute certainty that he had no qualms about using his needles on him if it came down to it.

He failed to suppress a groan as Kronen swallowed him to the root. Though he hadn’t done it consciously, his hand had found its way into Kronen’s silver hair and tangled in it. Juzo used it as leverage and thrust upward into Kronen’s mouth as he dipped his head down, panting slightly with the effort of holding himself back. If he gave in fully to the roar of desire that was building in his gut, there was no telling what kind of damage he might do. Non-extendeds were so fragile. Especially compared to someone like him. 

Kronen pulled off him, a wicked smile on his face. “Careful, Inui. You wouldn’t want to fry your sub-brain. I imagine it’s quite easy for a relic like you.”

“Fuck you,” Juzo growled.

“Your words.” Kronen swallowed him again. 

The man was fucking relentless. It was like he was _trying_ to take Juzo apart—which, Juzo realized quickly, might not have been far from the truth. Apparently there were other applications for Kronen’s encyclopedic knowledge of extension trigger points. He pressed his fingertip pointedly into a spot at the junction of Juzo’s hip and thigh as he dipped his head once more, flicking his tongue in just the right place, and pleasure ripped through Juzo like an electric current. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, trying and failing to fight it as it built with every clumsy thrust of his hips and every calculated movement of Kronen’s mouth on his cock. He swallowed and tried to articulate a warning. “Kronen—” 

Kronen’s fingertip dug harder into the trigger point and there was nothing Juzo could do to fight it. He came so hard that for a moment he thought he was going to black out, one hand fisted in Kronen’s hair, the other gripping the Stingray’s leather seat probably harder than was wise. It creaked under his fingertips. Kronen swallowed enthusiastically as Juzo thrust up into his mouth, not stopping until Juzo collapsed, spent, back against the seat. He pulled off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking unbearably self-satisfied. 

Juzo’s fingers itched for a cigarette. He made a fist instead and forced himself to take a deep breath. 

“Now what?” he said after a moment of tense and deeply uncomfortable silence.

“Now,” Kronen said dispassionately, turning the key in the ignition and smiling as the Corvette’s engine roared to life. “We go after Gondry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short as hell but I've had writer's block for weeks now and I'm just glad to have gotten some words down. I love No Guns Life a lot (great anime to jump to from JJBA) and of course I fell in love with Kronen's bastard ass immediately. What can I say, I have a type.
> 
> EDIT 2/2020: Come join the No Guns Life Discord server! We're a brand new community for discussing the manga and anime in a chill environment. Invite link [here](https://discord.gg/kyzytU5)! :)


End file.
